The Son of Hades
by Hephaestus Rocks
Summary: Nico's life was going downhill. The boy he loved was with another. Then, one day he got a request from a certain goddess. To complicate things even more his supposed best friend takes the most precious thing from him the day before he leaves. When the goddess arrives again to take him to this mysterious world of wizards and witches he falls for the boy he is supposed to protect. Wh
1. Chapter 1

The Son of Hades

Summary: Nico's life was going downhill. The boy he loved was with another. Then, one day he got a request from a certain goddess. To complicate things even more his supposed best friend takes the most precious thing from him the day before he leaves. When the goddess arrives again to take him to this mysterious world of wizards and witches he falls for the boy he is supposed to protect. When things seem to be looking good the seven come to Hogwarts as well. Nico's life is just lovely, isn't it? Watch as friendships turn into something more in this story. See how Nico's life is turned in many directions just to settle itself. Set in the Order of the Phoenix. Post-The Second Giant War.

Chapter One:

Nico's Pov

I was having a normal day, well as normal as a day a son of Hades can have. Yes, I am a son of Hades. Get over it. What you think I'm going to attack you? Whatever. Anyways, I was just strolling through the camp woods when a blinding flash of light surrounded me. I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in front of my father's throne. I quickly bowed. "My lord." I heard feminine laughter.

"Really Hades. 'My Lord.' You've really out done yourself." I looked up surprised. I saw Hecate standing their next to my father's throne. How I missed a 20 foot woman? I have no idea, but I knew enough about gods and goddesses to know what happens if you anger them.

I quickly bowed to her. "Lady Hecate."

She laughed and said, "Rise boy. We have important matters to discuss." I rose to my feet and asked her what was there to discuss.

"Do you know of a man named Tom Riddle?" I scowled. That bastered had paper work piling up in the Underworld. He was a mass murderer and had lots of people coming into the Underworld. Sure more people coming into the Underworld is a good thing since it increases the power of my father, which in result made me more powerful too, but it still created a shit load of paper work that I did not want to keep helping with. It was fucking boring. I'd rather listen to Jason ranting about how I should tell Percy about my feelings for him (long story). And that was saying something.

"Yes." I replied.

She smiled. "Good that saves a lot of explaining and time." I was confused.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would you have to explain something to me?"

She looked surprised at my submissiveness.

Suddenly I had a very explicit image of Percy taking me from behind. Him panting and thrusting wildly in and out of me. The tightness in the pit of my stomach as I came. Hecate looked at me strangely.

 _Why is she looking at me like that?_

Suddenly I remembered that gods and goddesses could read minds. I swore under my breath.

 _Damn it Nico! Nice going._

I snuck a look at my father. He looked amused. I looked back at Hecate who was looking at something with a raised eyebrow. I followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. I swore once again.

 _Way to go Nico! Because everyone gets a boner for no reason._

She laughed and said, "He really is your son Hades!" My father narrowed his eyes at her yet still managed to look amused.

"What are you implying?" She continued laughing for a few more minutes.

After she finally calmed down, she said, "He has such dirty thoughts. Not to mention the fact that he acts like a sex craved teenager!" My dad tried to look angry, but ended up laughing with her. I flushed a vibrant red.

As soon as they stopped laughing he said, "I am a teenager."

Hecate grinned and said, "Ohh. He has sass too. Anyways, let's get back on topic. I need you to go on a mission for me."

I was dumbfounded. "Me? Go on a quest? Couldn't you get one of the seven to do it?"

Her smile faded. "Yes. I could, but where's the fun in that? And you never get the chance to prove yourself. You are a very powerful demigod Nico. You should be able to have a chance to do something important."

I smiled at her. "Now. There is something no one has ever been told. Well some demigods know about it such as Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Dean Thomas. There is another pantheon besides the Greeks and Romans. There are wizards.-"

"Wait." I interrupted. "You mean to tell me there is a whole bunch of stick wielding people and we never heard about them besides a handful of demigods?"

Hecate smiled. "Yes. There is a bunch of stick wielding people as you put it. They are my descendants. Long ago I had children and they had children and so on, but somewhere along that line some of my children's children invented a school called Hogwarts-" She was once again interrupted as I burst out laughing.

"They made a school named after a pig infection!" I choked out.

Hecate sighed impatiently. "Yes they invented a school named after a pig infection. Now can we please get on with this? I have things to do you know."

After about a minute I composed myself. "Please continue."

She sighed again, but smiled slightly. "As I was saying they invented a school and split it into four houses. Hufflepuff, for the kind and friendly, Gryffindor, for the brave and daring, Ravenclaw, for the wise, and lastly Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious. They all lived in harmony until Slytherin became a very dark and selfish man. He thought that only those of the purest blood should attend Hogwarts. Gryffindor disagreed and they often fought until one day Salazar left. For generations to come many wizards and witches came to Hogwarts. Some were mortals blessed by me. Some were my children. Others were fully wizards or witches, pure bloods. There are many types of groups of wizards and witches. Pure blood, half blood, muggle born, or my children. There was one wizard who went very bad and dark. His name was Tom Riddle. You know his history. Well one night he broke into the house of two wizards in Elysium by the names of Lily and James Potter. They had a son named Harry who watched as Voldemort, his new name, his former name was Tom Riddle-"

Here I had to bite my lip so I didn't laugh.

Hecate surveyed me for a second before continuing. "Murdered his mother who sacrificed herself for him. I doing so she activated a protection spell around him. When Voldemort went to kill the child his killing curse rebounded on him and he became nothing, but a skeleton like form except with flesh and made Harry a horecrux. Now. Your job is to locate the other horecruxes and destroy them as well as protect Harry. I have already contacted the headmaster and he has accepted you into Hogwarts, but you must go to their headquarters for the order of the phoenix. Then you have to get your school stuff. Here is your list."

I stared her for a moment then took the list she handed me. "Oh. By the way, do not tell anyone where you are going. Tell them you are going on a trip to England for your father."

I stared at her and said, "Hazel won't buy it. She can tell when I lie."

"Then tell her your father said it is classified information."

I sighed. "Okay."

She smiled brightly. "Now off you go!"

The bright like shined around me and I found myself back in my cabin. At that moment Jason came in.

When he saw me he smiled. "So you decided to stay."

I glared at him then shook my head. "I have a mission from my father."

I began gathering my clothes and packing them.

"What?! You can't go! Everyone will miss you!"

I scoffed without turning around. "Really? Who is going to miss the creepy son of Hades?"

"Are you kidding me? Hazel will miss you! I will miss you! Percy-"

I spun around. "Leave Percy out of this!" I hissed.

He shook his head defiantly. "No. It is true. He is worried about you you know."

I glared daggers at him. "I don't give a fuck! Get out before I hurt you!" I roared.

Just then all of the seven appeared in the Hades cabin.

"What is going on here?" Percy asked.

I turned around and continued packing. "Nothing." I snarled venomously.

Someone put their hand over mine. I jerked my hand away from it and spun around ready to curse someone out when I saw Hazel with a hurt expression on her face.

I sighed. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "You are leaving. Aren't you?"

"I have to."

A tear rolled down her face. "Why?"

Her voice cracked and she started crying. My eyes widened and I quickly took her in my arms and held her.

She sobbed into me and whispered, "Why? I want you to stay. You are my big brother and I love you. I know I could never replace Bianca, but please let me in."

I felt tears gather in my eyes and willed myself not to cry. "I never said you had to be like Bianca. I just have to go on a mission for Lady Hecate."

I whispered so only she could hear me.

Her hold on me tightened and she whispered, "You aren't supposed to tell anyone, are you?"

"No, but I can't leave you in the dark like that. I love you too Haze."

She laughed softly and whispered, "Be safe."

I smiled slightly. "Aren't I always?"

She laughed and punched me slightly while I wiped away her tears.

"I'll IM you when I can."

She nodded and helped me pack.

Jason's shocked voice filled the cabin. "You're letting him leave?!"

Hazel smiled at him and said, "He is a big boy. He can handle himself."

The rest of the seven looked dumbfounded.

I smiled slightly at her and said, "Don't worry I leave in the morning."

She smiled. "Well let's make the best of it! Makeover!"

I looked at her horrified, but she smiled evilly with Piper. Then they dragged me kicking and screaming out of the cabin laughing all the while.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: I Get A Makeover

Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series. Rick Riordan does. :'(

As they dragged me through camp, people stopped and stared. Some laughed and others looked scared as if they expected me to murder someone. Pshh. Idiots. Soon a horrible sight came into view. The Aphrodite cabin. My swearing increased and I began slipping into Italian.

"No! Aiuto!" (No! Help!)

"You have ten seconds to fucking let me go." I growled out.

Instead of them letting me go and getting scared they laughed.

"No way Neeks we can't pass up the opportunity to get you a makeover!"

Before I knew it they were in front of the cabin and knocking on the door. He redoubled his efforts of trying to get away, but those girls were strong! The opened and a girl, I think her name was Lacy looked at us and laughed.

"What are you guys doing?"

Hazel and Piper grinned at each other and said in unison, "He is getting a makeover!"

At the word makeover she pulled us into the cabin while Piper announced that I was getting a makeover. A whole bunch of deafening squeals echoed around the cabin. I would never admit this aloud, but in all of my life I had never been as scared as I was now. I was at the mercy of a bunch of makeup crazed girl and boys. All of a sudden I was pushed into a chair. I tried to shadow travel away, but before I could Piper charm spoke me.

"Relax and let us give you a makeover."

I felt like I should comply with her and began relaxing.

She grinned and said, "He's all yours."

Suddenly I was attacked by all types of makeup. Afterwards they undressed me. I felt very violated. They ogled me for a bit then started picking out clothes and making me put them on. After a few hours they finally decided on an outfit. It was very tight white skinny jeans, an even tighter black sheer shirt, and combat boots. I stared at them.

"I am not putting that on." They laughed.

I glared at them. "What is so funny?"

Drew came forward. "Well if you don't put them on you will have to walk around naked." I snorted.

"I could just shadow travel to my cabin." She smiled.

"Told you he'd say that."

A boy came over and handed her $10.

She looked back at me and said, "You really think so?"

I nodded. She smirked and I felt something cold on my chest. I looked down and saw I had a necklace on with the symbol of Aphrodite on it. I looked up and saw them all looking satisfied. I tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. I looked at them.

"What is this?"

"A necklace duh." Courtesy of Drew.

"No shit Sherlock. Don't you think I know that?" She tutted.

"Now now Nico. That isn't very nice is it?" I snarled.

"The fuck with nice. Get this shit off of me!"

She shook her head and they smiled at each other.

"Now. We can't let you go knowing you got away with insulting a child of Aphrodite. Can we?"

Her siblings agreed with her while my anger grew. I tried to lunge at her, but a couple of the boys held me back. She smiled wickedly.

"It's time you learned a lesson to not insult a child of Aphrodite. Change of plans. You won't be wearing this outfit."

I sighed in relief. Her smile widened. "You'll be wearing this."

She snapped her fingers and I feel naked. I looked down and saw I was wearing a tight black mini skirt and an even tighter black shirt and black high heels. I screamed. The cabin door burst open and they quickly let me go. The seven stood there staring at me. Percy was the first to break the silence.

"Looking great Neeks." I glared at him, but on the inside my thoughts were elsewhere. I had another mental image of Percy taking me from behind in front of everyone. He thrust into me whispering sweet nothings and thrusting viciously into me. He was very sweet yet gentle at the same time. I was quickly snapped back into reality by sniggering. I looked around and say the Aphrodite kids looking down. Not again! I flushed red as I looked up again and saw the seven looking confused except Jason who had a strange look on his face. I shrugged it off and tried to take the outfit off. It wouldn't budge. I tried again, but Drew's voice stopped me.

"Oh. You can't take it off until tomorrow. It won't come off until then." I glared daggers at them then sighed.

"Might as well get used to this." And with that I strolled out of the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Best Guy Friend Has Feelings For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series. Rick Riordan does.

I am so embarrassed right now. How could they do this to me?! I am the son of Hades! They should show some respect! As I walk to my cabin people stop and stare. Suddenly I hear a very familiar voice.

"Hey you! How could you wear such a disgusting outfit? You should be ashamed of yourself."

I turn around and see none other than Thalia Grace and the other hunters. Her eyes widen for a second before she starts laughing with the rest of the hunters.

"Oh my gods! That outfit!" She choked out. I glared at her.

"It is not funny to be cursed! Especially by Aphrodite children!" They continued to laugh for a bit.

"Okay I am sorry. What did you do to get cursed by them?" I huffed.

"It's embarrassing." She pouted.

"Please tell me! Plleeaassee!" I sighed once again. It seemed like I've been doing that a lot today.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"No promises there, but I'll try." I gave her dirty look before speaking.

"I cursed Drew out." She frowned.

"That is pretty stupid. Drew isn't even cabin leader! Now I could understand if it was Piper, but Drew? No. Not unless she charm spoke them." I nodded.

"That seems like something Drew would do." She laughed.

"Exactly. Now let's get you into something else."

"That's the point. I can't take it off." She frowned.

"Well let's get something to put over it." I pouted.

"How come I didn't think of that?" She sniggered.

"I always said I was the smartest one out of all the children of the big three." I snorted.

"Well at least I am smarter than Percy and Jason."

She cracked up laughing once again and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"True that. I don't know how Annie puts up with him." I smack led and she grinned.

"I see someone still has the hots for a certain seaweed brain."

I flushed red. You see Thalia was the only one besides Bianca who I told about my gayness and who I was in love with. So of course she teased me every chance she got, but she understood me. How she could possibly understand me? Well you see she is bisexual, but after Luke died she decided that the only way to protect her heart was to try to convince her that she was lesbian to avoid her heart breaking again. I know. Stupid. You can't just force yourself to feel a certain way about the same gender. She was born that way so she is going to stay that way for the rest of her life instead of pretending. You can't just change your sexuality. It's a natural thing. Of course she doesn't listen to me so hey whatever. So staying a huntress was easy for her. The only problem was seeing girls in various stages of undress and dress turned her on so she had to find ways to get that off her mind. So we invented words and said them to make us distracted from the glorious scene in front of us. I know kind of stupid right? Though it did work. Anyways, back to reality.

"Here you go Neeks."

She tossed me an extra-large sweater and some jeans. I tried to put the sweater on, but I got lost in the fabric. She pulled the sweater off me.

"So that's a big no no. Well that is all I have."

I pouted and took the jeans, but they couldn't come on due to the magic around the skirt preventing it. I sighed in frustration.

"Looks like I'm stuck wearing this until tomorrow."

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. At least Percy gets to see your beautiful butt."

I glared at her as she cracked up laughing again.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is. You should have seen you face!"

I glared once more, but it turned into a pout.

"Gods Nico. I have no idea why Percy doesn't like you. You are so adorable!"

I scowled. "I am not adorable!"

"Yes you are."

I turned around to see Jason standing there.

"Jason!" Thalia yelled and ran forward.

The two of them embraced each other. I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

When suddenly I heard someone yell, "Group hug!"

Suddenly I was being squashed between two bodies. I looked up and saw Jason in front of me. I looked behind me and saw... Percy. He smiled brightly at me. I flushed bright red and buried me head in Jason's chest hoping he didn't see it.

"Aww. Is little Nikky blushing." Damn it. He saw.

"No!" He chuckled.

"Whatever you say."

The two bodies removed themselves from me.

"Nico can I talk to you?"

I looked toward the voice and saw Jason.

"Sure."

He left the Artemis cabin. I followed him to the Zeus cabin. I walked in and started looking around when I heard the sound of a lock clicking. I spun around and saw that Jason was shirtless.

"What?"

Suddenly, I was thrown onto a bed. Just as suddenly his lips were on mine. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me down grabbing my wrists in the process. I heard a clicking sound and looked up to see that I was handcuffed to the head board. I panicked until Jason laid a kiss on my neck. He started moving down. Kissing all over my neck until he found my sweet spot. I moaned loudly. He sat back smirking.

"Looks like I found the jackpot."

I tried to glare, but I was in the state of pleasure. He ripped my shirt off and tried to take the skirt off, but couldn't. He frowned then smirked and pulled it up instead. Underneath was a lace panty. His smirk widened. He removed them and started stroking me. I bucked my hips against his.

"Please more." He smiled.

"Anything for you my angel."

He takes his pants off slowly and deliberately. I groaned in frustration. He just smirked at me.

"Patients my angel. Those who wait get rewarded greatly."

I glared. "Well hurry up!"

He tutted. "My my. Someone is being a very rude boy. You should get punished."

With that he grabbed me and began harshly jerking me. I moaned once again. After a couple seconds I felt a tugging feeling in my stomach, but then he stopped and put a finger over my slit.

"Oh no you don't. You don't cum until I tell you so."

I huffed in frustration. He grinned and took his boxers off revealing his throbbing cock. I stared.

What the fuck. I am going to split in two if he puts that in me.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You really think so?"

I stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just said my dick would split you in half."

I blushed furiously.

I can't believe I just said that aloud! I need to be more careful.

He smiled. "No need to fear. I'll take good care of you."

His tongue traced the shell of my ear. I shivered.

"Stop doing that!" He chuckled.

"Why? You can't resist my sexiness?" I snorted.

"Please I've seen better."

The truth was I really couldn't resist him. Maybe the legend of Cupid was right. The first person you see you fall in love with. Of course I am not in love in love with him, but I have to say he is sexy. Dare I say it, possibly even sexier than Percy? I know. You can't believe it. Whatever. I was kind of sort of telling the truth when I said I was over Percy. Well I sort of did get over him and sort of moved on to someone equally sexy. I know you probably think it is disgusting. Well guess what?! You got nothing on me because Annabeth is technically Percy's second cousin! So ha! You have nothing on me! I was brought back to reality when I felt pain in my lower half. I hissed in pain.

"Shh. It's okay. It'll get better in a minute."

I felt tears prick my eyes as he slowly pushed his massive cock into me. After what seemed like forever he was fully in. He stayed there for a minute until I felt pleasure. It was so blissful. I had to have more. I wiggled my lower half and felt even more of that blissful feeling.

Jason groaned. "You're so tight."

He slowly slid out and back in again. I moaned. He slowly picked up speed. His thrusts becoming harder, faster, and animalistic. Almost as if he was starved for so long and I was his food. He bit and licked and sucked my neck, nipples, and my entire body.

"Jason!" I moaned out.

The head board was slamming so hard against the wall I was surprised no one had come to check on us. Well, him. They didn't know I was in here. I was so close, but I didn't want to admit it. He didn't have my full trust. Sure we were best friends, but I knew I could never trust him after this. I came screaming his name loudly. He thrust balls deep inside of me spilling his seed deep inside of me. He collapsed on top of me both of us breathing heavily. After we caught our breathes he pulled out of me with a smirk.

"I believe you are forgetting something." I looked at him confused.

He smiled. "Turn around and get on your knees."

I looked at him with raised eyebrows and struggled to turn around due to the fact that I was fucking handcuffed to the headboard.

"Can you take these handcuffs off?" He hummed.

"I don't know. Should I?" I huffed.

"Yes asshole."

Suddenly I felt immense pain in my backside. I screamed in pain and pleasure.

"What the fuck?!" I felt it again.

"Watch how you talk to me bitch." I growled.

"Who do you think you are calling a bitch?" He chuckled.

"Feisty aren't you?"

I tried to turn my head, unsuccessfully, to glare at him. So instead I settled to giving him the finger. Once again I felt him smack my ass again. I held back a moan. I know. You think I am crazy. How can you take pleasure in being spanked?! Doesn't that hurt?! Well if you are in a situation this intimate it brings you pleasure. Back to reality. Another smack was placed on my behind.

"Listen to me when I talk to you."

I barely held back a moan with how hard he hit me this time.

"Okay. Jason."

Once again a smack was delivered to my behind, but this time I couldn't hold back the moan. When he spoke again I heard the smirk in his voice.

"Do not call me Jason. I would prefer something much more acceptable to show your submissiveness to me. How about Master?"

I snorted. "Master my ass."

Another hit was delivered to my behind.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your mouth?"

I gathered all my self-control before responding.

"Yes. Master."

He kissed my lower back. I shuddered.

"Hum. I see you learned you lesson. Now. It's time for you to learn another one. Time for your punishment."

I was feeling rebellious.

"Punishment my ass. I dare you touch me."

I felt two smacks to my ass and repressed a moan.

He tutted. "My my. Aren't we being especially naughty today? You deserve... 30 hits."

I repressed another moan. Oh gods my ass is going to be on fire for the rest of the day, but damn it the pain is worth the pleasure.

I said, "Please. Your stupid spanking won't do anything."

"Oh really?"

I laughed. "Yup. Your spanks won't do anything."

He chuckled. "We'll see about that. Now you get 50."

He then proceeded to spank me. By the end I was begging for more.

"Please master. More. I promise I'll be a good little bitch. Harder please. I'll do anything just give me more. Please. Feed my hungry little hole with your massive cock." He growled.

"You are such a good bitch. I shall keep you. You're better than Piper ever was. I love you."

I froze. Piper. Oh gods! They're still together! Fuck the fact that he just admitted to having feelings for me! He is cheating on his girlfriend! I don't know Piper well, but from what I heard about her when she is angry i do not want to face her wrath when she finds out about this. Trust me she will. She is one of the smartest people I know besides Annabeth.

"Jason. Stop."

He growled more animalistic.

"Why? I have you all to myself. Not even Jackson had the guts to take you. You are my little bitch."

I felt tears prick my eyes. I can't believe I just did this. Piper will be devastated when she finds out about this. If she doesn't kill me first. I started crying.

"What? Nico are you okay?" Jason said, concerned.

"I'm such a horrible person. How can I do this to Piper?" His eyes widened.

"Oh gods! Piper!"

He quickly uncuffed me from the head board. There was a knock on the door.

"Jason?" Oh my gods! It was Piper!


End file.
